Graduation Gift
by faolan228
Summary: Tara's graduating high school and headed for college. Willow, worried about being left behind and forgotten, is intent on giving her something she'd never forget. Misunderstandings and raunchy teen shenanigans abound. Warnings: Desperate love-fuck, toys, orgasm denial, anal, and Willow-logic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Graduation Gift

Author: Faolan228

Rating: NC-17

Genre: AU Comedy/Romance

Summary: Tara's graduating high school and headed for college. Willow, worried about being left behind and forgotten, is intent on giving her something she'd never forget. Misunderstandings and raunchy teen shenanigans.

Warnings: Desperate love-fuck, toys, orgasm denial, anal, Willow-logic.

**The Plan**

It was that time of year, where the Southern California climate did not change all that much from the way it was throughout the rest of the year, but seemed to by mere virtue of the impending summer months, which in turn did nothing to change the fact that Sunnydale nights were unnaturally cold regardless of the time of year.

For many a young man and woman, it meant graduation was soon.

For Willow Rosenberg, it meant hell.

Because while graduating in of itself was a huge deal here in Sunnydale(Weirdo gangs and drugs causing the unusually high mortality rate amongst young adults.) and Willow was all for that, this graduation in particular had her grumpier than a…an animal that was known for being grumpy.

For you see, it wasn't even Willow's own graduation occurring. The young woman was a mere Junior in high school. A Junior with numerous AP classes, but a Junior nonetheless.

For you see, ladies and gents, it was not Willow graduating. Nor was it the lack of Willow graduating despite having so many AP courses that was making her grumpy.

It was her girlfriend, Tara. Age 18, Senior at Sunnydale high.

"Oh," the redhead said as she finally thought of a grumpy animal. "Goliath Tiger Fish."

Various students, as well as Giles the librarian, turned to stare at her. Shit, had she been that loud?

With an awkward smile, Willow ducked her head and turned her attention back to her notebook. Letting her mind wander, she recalled the early days of her and Tara's relationship.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Willow had just gotten out of practice, and to the surprise of many it seemed, it was not a Mathlete, Debate, or Chess Club practice. No siree, Willow had just gotten out of volleyball practice.

It had been a pact that they had made at the end of Freshman year, that once Sophomore year began, they would at least try for athletics. It had worked. Xander swam, Buffy and Faith were in soccer, and Anya ran track.

Willow had sucked at all of those.

Her position on the volleyball team was sort of an accident. A party at the Bronze had balloons everywhere, and as young people around the vicinity of balloons were wont to do, a game of trying to keep them in the air had started.

The Scoobies, as they were often called, were working on a fairly large monster of a 'balloon' that Faith(surprise, surprise) had cobbled together with a condom, and filled with helium and just enough beer to "make it a real party." Enough helium for it to stay in the air, enough beer that if it hit the ground, it'd pop and splash everyone.

As these things often happened, it eventually bounced too far for any one of them to bother saving, save for Willow who by this time had had her terrifying competitive streak tweaked to the point where failure was not an option.

Buffy and Xander said she soared. Anya and Faith claimed she scuttled across the floor in a terrifying half-crab-half-penguin maneuver that was probably more accurate.

Two members of the volleyball team who had been present called it one of the most well executed dives they'd ever seen from an underclassman.

And, well, Willow _liked_ her spot on the team. Her teammates were nice and generally fun people, with a work ethic Willow could respect. The…popularity boost was also a bonus, raising them to near Cordette levels of influence, save for a few differences.

It seemed that, while not a rule enforced by the rest of the athletics department given the intelligence levels of its athletes, Willow's team had a self-governed 'nothing below a B' rule, in which violators were given 2 weeks to bring their grades up before being booted off of the team.

This was a unanimous ruling, because they were already a group of fit teenaged girls doing their sport scantily clad. They needed something to set themselves apart from the school's cheerleaders. It was also this mindset that meant the team had no tolerance for bullying amongst its ranks, as well as s 'don't be afraid to get your hands dirty' attitude.

This was why Willow was here, after sundown.

The school's band held practice at the same time as the volleyball team, and the musicians were currently packing everything into a van for a trip of some sort. Several members of the team, Willow included, had volunteered to help.

And that's how she met Tara, Junior, flute player and all around woman of Willow's dreams.

A month after that meeting, it was just shortened to 'Woman of Willow's'.

"Why not 'Willow's Woman'?" she had asked her girlfriend cheekily over lunch.

Tara just smiled her special smile. "I-I like the abbreviation," she admitted. "WOW?"

Anya had pointed out that, lesbians or not, that type of attitude was offensive to women. Willow placated her and mortified Tara by writing 'TB' on her forearm in black sharpie.

That didn't come off for several weeks, and once confronted by a concerned Mr. Giles, who backed off, rubbing his glasses as Anya and Faith explained that it did not stand for tuberculosis, but for 'Tara's Bitch' Willow scrubbed at the damn thing with a loofah till her arm was red.

Tara made her feel better later on afterward, by writing WOW and TB on her heated flesh with that talented tongue of hers.

Everything changed after that. Two hormonal girls in love, they'd made love any chance they got. Willow's house, Tara's house, Tara's car(both the hood and the backseat), band room, backstage, locker room, and to Willow's delight, under the bleachers after a home game.

And, during a particularly embarrassing incident in which Tara had parked too far away from the restaurant during a date, the two had wandered into one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. Pulling each other onto an adequately sized stone slab and ready to grunt and grind the other to oblivion, they'd been disturbed and shoo'd off by Faith and Buffy, each laden with audio recorders, video cameras and flashlights, because they just couldn't have normal friends, could they?

Never mind that that she and Tara, and often Xander and Anya, often indulged the two and their ghost hunting hobbies.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

And now, after two years together, Tara was graduating. Off to university.

With college girls.

Without Willow.

Willow grit her teeth, digging her own fingernails into her palms as she clenched her fist.

They didn't even have the summer together!

"I-I'm gonna get settled at the university right after graduation," she said as they sat in her room.

Willow looked up from where she sat in the center of Tara's bed, playing with Miss Kitty's paws. "Buh? Summer semester? Really?!"

"I just think starting right away w-would really be a good thing."

Willow had just nodded. Damn Tara for being as much as a genius as she was, albeit in different areas. Damn her and her wanting to get as much done as possible. And damn Willow herself, for staying silent. She couldn't begrudge her lover anything for too long, and it was a logical step. So she's shoved aside her own selfish desires and played the supportive girlfriend.

She knew Tara loved her. She knew it. But that didn't stop the fear. The girls at college would be older than her. More experienced. More interesting. She trusted Tara.

It was those harpies she'd conjured up in her head that she didn't trust.

'_It's just this week. This week, and then graduation, and then nothing. That's it.'_

And so, Willow decided. Tara's graduation present would be sex.

Not just sex. A dirty, hot, desperate love-fuck that **only Willow** could provide.

And then Tara wouldn't even look twice at those slutty co-eds! Humming happily, Willow set her plan in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter two you guys. Read on, and remember: reviews are much appreciated!

**Graduation Gift: Chapter 2**

The little soiree was in full swing. Or at least, as full swing as a little soiree could be.

Scoobies, Scooby parents, and some of Tara's friends from band were there, gathered in the Maclay backyard, mingling and making small talk. The Ryn's, Anya's parents, were speaking with Mrs. Summers about her art gallery. Dee and Hoff were encouraging her to open a gift shop, to further increase revenue. Faith's father and Tara's mom seemed to be hitting it off, and quite well if Faith's over exaggerated gagging noises were any hint. The Harris parents were off by the food table.

Willow had very nearly successfully snuck off, had not her own parents turned around to address her. "Ah, Willow! We were just speaking to your friend Bunny here, and we-" Buffy had taken that opportunity to scurry off and rescue her mother from Dee and Hoff Ryn, with not even an apologetic glance.

Traitorous bitch.

"-and we really are proud of Tara." At that, Willow smiled. The one thing she and her parents agreed on. It really did make her happy, that her parents had showed up to her girlfriend's graduation. There had been drama at the start of the relationship. An artsy older girl, daughter of a divorced woman? Sheila had rattled off statistics and words like 'phases' for the entire two days before they actually met the girl, and were immediately charmed. Nowadays, the insisted Tara come with them to temple on Sabbaths, to ready her for her "inevitable conversion to Judaism". Mortifying, though adorable in hindsight.

Shaking her parents off, she darted across the street and three houses down to her own home and rushed upstairs, stripping down and changing.

And waited.

"This…is not a piñata. You said you needed help carrying a piñata from your house." Her girlfriend stood at the door, waving her cellphone and the half assed text message around.

Willow struck a pose.

Tara flung the phone aside and stepped in, shutting the door behind her.

"You like?"

Tara nodded dumbly, blue eyes that usually shined with so much wit suddenly glazed over. The tight, black little shorts, and the snug, deep red, and yellow lettered 'Sunnydale Athletics' shirt, it was Willow's volleyball uniform.

It was also the big, winning argument for why Tara was so willing to be fucked by her under the bleachers after every game.

Her eyes roved over how that outfit outlined each dip and curve, and all the lean muscle of her lover's body, until they rested on her crotch.

Or more accurately, the way-too-big-no-way-should-it-be-able-to-fit-in-those-tiny-tiny-shorts bulge at her crotch.

Willow grinned. She knew the jokes her friends made, how they all assumed that she was the one who loved getting fucked with a strap-on, and sure, she enjoyed it(though that had more to do with Tara on top of her, thrusting, panting, thumb on her clit as she pounded) but in truth, it was Tara who loved 'taking it', so to speak.

Tara loved being made love to in that way, just as Willow enjoyed making love to her in that way. The sounds of her whimpers were just so, so, so delicious. The way her luscious titties bounced while she rode Willow, or the way her soft body pushed up against the redhead. They made love other ways, too. Other brilliant, yummy, _juicy_ ways, but there was just something about giving it to her girl while having her hands free that was utterly…_mrn_.

She'd originally intended to shell out the cash and buy toys and dildos galore, tie Tara down, and use each one on her for hours and hours, before realizing that 'newness and variety' were the exact opposite of the point she wanted to make. That, combined with the lack of funds to do so, meant no presenting her girl with a veritable cock buffet.

She shoved those thoughts aside with a grimace at her own wording.

She pulled Tara onto her lap as she sat down on the bed, bringing the older girl's knees to either side of her hips. Taking that face, the face she'd memorized with hands and lips in the darkness, she kissed her. Kissed her nose, forehead, eyelids, a butterfly kiss upon each cheek, and finally the lips. Tara tilted her head to the side, pressing her cheek against Willow's.

"For you, Will. For you."

Those words never ceased to multiply Willow's passion by tenfold, and she grabbed the top of the pretty, pretty strapless dress and jerked down, pulling the bra with it. Willow swooped down and snatched between her lips, sucking it between teeth.

"Uuuunnn~!" Tara keened.

Willow pulled away with a 'pop!' and dove in-between her girl's breasts, blowing a raspberry as she motorboated. The blonde in her lap shrieked with laughter and thrust her chest out, wriggling her shoulders while Willow had her fun.

"C'mere you!" Willow growled, pulling Tara down further and rolling them till they were on their sides, the redhead spooned against the blonde's back. "_That's_ better," she purred, arching her hips into the curve of Tara's ass. "That's my girl."

"_Your_ girl?" Tara teased, glancing at her teasingly over her shoulder.

"Oh my, how could I forget?" she asked, equally playful and planting a kiss on her shoulder. "My baby's all woman," she slid her hand under that pretty blue skirt and as she trailed her fingers up that gorgeous thigh, was soon met with downy curls and the softest of skin. She pulled back, surprised delight painting her features. "No panties?"

Her lover blushed. "I..um, tugged them off back at my place before rushing over." She bit her lip. "I thought we could sneak in a q-quickie before we brought back the piñata." Then, she grinned. "Your non-existent piñata."

Willow chuckled. "You're the best, y'know that? I love you." In a bizarre pavlovian response to those words, Tara's legs parted slightly. The young blonde caught herself and stopped, blushing hotly. Willow, however, caught it and chuckled warmly yet again, nuzzling the back of her neck. "S'okay, nothing to be embarrassed 'bout. Besides, if I ever not tell you I love you before we do it, I got no business being in there!"

Tara laughed. "Willow!"

"It's true!" Her hand returned, stroking the soft curls.

"Mmmm.." Tara tilted her head to the side, willing to drop the conversation in favor of Willow's attentions. The redhead snuggled closer, burying her nose in Tara-neck, watching her lover's face as her own fingers glided through the slick softness. And how soft she was! A much younger Willow, still in the stages of 'figuring herself out' had no small amount of romance novels under her bed, all describing the 'silken clasp of a woman'.

Reality was so much better.

Tara was warm, wet velvet, squeezing her fingers like the world's most precious glove. "You like that?" she brought her thumb up, pressing against her nub. "You like what your Willow does to you?"

She bit back a groan, before realizing that she could be as loud as she wanted. "Guh…Love it!"

"Oh?" Harder pressure on her clit, fingers probing deeper, and deeper. "How much do you love it, baby?"

"THIS much!" The young blonde arched her back, pumping her hips wildly down onto Willow's hand, the gush of arousal flooding the redhead's palm and showing her exactly how much Tara loved it. Chest pressed against Tara's back, she could [i]feel[/i] the change in breathing and heart rate, and the fluttering of flesh around her fingers that signified an oncoming orgasm.

And then she pulled out.

Tara's eyes snapped open, and she let out a frustrated shriek, about to roll over and grab Willow by the shoulders, though on her hands snapped downward to grasp her fleeing hand, resulting in one tangled Tara. Willow chuckled.

"Shh, shh baby," she cooed as she righted her lover, rolling over til she was under the other girl. "You'll come soon, I promise. Just wanted my baby all nice and juicy."

Hands fisted on the front of Willow's t-shirt, Tara keened desperately, rolling her hips back into the bulge in Willow's shorts. Amused by her girlfriend's attempts to find some friction, and enjoying the light pressure pressing down on her clit, Willow let herself relax for a moment, sucking on her fingers and just enjoying her girl. "Oh my, what would people say if they saw sweet tempered Tara so horny as desperate, huh?"

"If a-anyone saw me this horny and desperate," she growled out. "I'm p-pretty sure they'd volunteer to help me take care of it." Frustration seeped into her voice, the hard silicone encased in spandex offering her no friction, yet that didn't stop her from trying, the incessant _schlick, schlick_ joining the gasps and pants and squeaking bedsprings.

'_Oh, you'll pay for that_.' Willow's lip curled, a jolt of possessive anger at Tara's words shooting through her. "Oh really?" Looping one arm around Tara's waist, she jerked her forward, tugging her own shirt up at the same time. Her girlfriend yelped at the sudden movement, but relaxed.

"Ohhhhh," she sighed, her core making contact with the warm flesh of Willow's abdomen. "_Much_ better." No instruction necessary, she set on rocking back and forth, her arousal leaving a glistening trail on the redhead's tummy.

"Mrn, thatta girl," Willow whispered. She tightened her abdomen, and was rewarded with another gasp. "Yeah, you rub yourself on Willow."

"So good, baby," she husked, and one hand drifted down to toy with her clit, the other tweaking her own nipple. "Let me see you boobies, baby? Please?"

Willow grinned and wiggled, earning a delighted shriek, tugging her own shirt higher up above her chest til the hem was tucked under her chin. "You like?"

"I love," and there was that quirky half smile. Willow returned in kind. Her lack of abundance in her assets always made her a bit self-conscious, but Tara's delight at the firm little peaks made for many a fun night. A particularly hard thrust made Willow bounce on the bed, and Willow-boobs to bounce too. Tara giggled and repeated the action.

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" the lazy smirk on Willow's face was one Tara was all too familiar with, green eyes focusing intently at where the flute player's own breast jiggled with each pump. "It's okay. I'm having fun, too."

Coating her middle finger in Tara's own wetness, she wriggled it between her girl's ass cheeks. "Willow!" Tara's eyes were wide open, and the blue shone in a shade Willow could never find anywhere else in nature. Then her mouth opened, her lips pulled back in a smile and yet pursed at the same time, sucking in the air so suddenly, so desperately needed.

She was so close, building up to the point that Willow had so unceremoniously abandoned her on just minutes before. This was going to be so much better, though. Her own hands on her clit and on her tits, and every thrust forward made those pert little boobies bounce, every thrust back had that sweet, long, perfectly calloused finger pushed into her ass, and the feel of Willow's skin rubbing against her most feminine flesh…

And then Willow stopped rolling upwards into her.

It was a mere split second delay, and for all the love Tara felt for her beloved redhead, she could have slapped her at that very moment. That is, until, her left nipple and the fingers pinching it were licked with a warm, expert tongue.

Willow had merely moved to prop herself up on one elbow.

With a sigh of relief, Tara let both her hands cling to her shoulders. Her fine young lover was tending to her breasts just fine, and the new angle let her rub with added stimulation to her clit, and all in all Tara was very glad she did not slap Willow.

"Mrn, you close baby?"

"Yee-essss!" The grip on her shoulders tightened, as did the one around her finger.

"Feel it baby? That's all me…"

"Yes, you!" she panted. "Always been you..always will be."

Willow's heart swelled, but she continued her babbling. "Lookit that. We haven't even gotten to the toys yet, and you're already coming! You're coming, aren't ya baby?"

Tara whimpered like a tiny, wee thing.

"Just from my body, just from what I do to you, do you have any idea how good it feels, that I can get you like this?" She lifted her head to kiss that beautiful face, and turned, pressing cheek to cheek. "Do you know how hard I work for you? It isn't about the sport, baby. I just know how much you love rubbing on some nice, firm, Willow-tummy and I-"

All else was cut off by Tara's strangled shriek, still the most beautiful sound Willow had ever heard even after 2 years, and Willow's own groan as Tara muffled her shriek by biting down on Willow's exposed shoulder. Teeth clamped down and fingers digging into Willow's shoulders, her body was shock still save for her hips, which where pumping non-stop. Willow welcomed it, welcomed every hot, firey, juicy drop that gushed from her lover and onto her.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Tara slumped to the side, and Willow flopped backwards. The room was suddenly silent, save for the blonde trying to catch her breath. Willow could feel the love juices cooling rapidly on her belly, her hand bent at an odd angle because her finger was still buried in Tara's ass. Still, her girlfriend made no indication that she like it removed, so in there she remained.

Then, with a moan, Tara lifted her head and nuzzled Willow's side. Angling her head, she set to work cleaning the redhead's belly. As Tara's tongue flicked into her bellybutton to collect the juices that collected there, Willow purred.

"Mrn, I hope you aren't tired, darling," she said, letting her free hand rest atop that beautiful head. "Because we're just getting started."


End file.
